


All the Little Secrets

by WritingsandThings



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsandThings/pseuds/WritingsandThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years now, Noelle Mahoney has always looked out for her younger sister. For most, Jasmine would have been considered having something wrong with her. Noelle, on the other hand, knows that the mutations in Jasmine's genes are something beautiful. </p><p>And then, by chance or by fate, one of Noelle's least favorite people offers her help, and of course she would give up the world to keep Jasmine safe, even from their own mother and father. Of course she would travel to where she could be accepted in with others just like her.</p><p>But the trip promises to be a very, very long one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Through the gentle breeze the warmth of the Indian summer shone down on the two figures, their hands in the others. The older one was gently guiding the younger one, who seemed so relieved to be out and about on this stroll, accompanied by her favorite (and only) older sister.

“Noelle, will I ever be able to show Mommy and Daddy that I can make flowers grow?” The little girl asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled over the two of them. With a gentle smile Noelle looked down, taking a few more steps without answering until she stopped walking, knowing Jasmine would do the same. 

“I don’t know, honey. Maybe… Maybe when you’re older. For now, it’ll just be our little secret, yeah? Because not all secrets are bad.” She said, bending down to see eye to eye with her little sister.

“But why can’t I tell them? You told me never to keep secrets.”

Noelle let out a soft sigh, looking down at the pavement as she took hold of Jasmine’s other hand. “I know I did. But you see, I don’t think many people would understand. Not even Mommy and Daddy.” She said, finally glancing back up at the little girl who shared her green eyes.

“But you do!” Jasmine exclaimed, pulling her hands away from Noelle, only to wrap her arms around Noelle’s neck, hugging her tightly. Though it caught her a bit off guard, without hesitation Noelle wrapped her arms around Jasmine’s little back, her fond little smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant was dim enough and smoky enough for her to take a few moments to adjust to the atmosphere as her bright green eyes searched the room. The clamor would have been overwhelming had it not also been the friendly sort of chatter to fill up the room. After a few moments Noelle finally caught sight of her other two friends, sitting at a table near the bar. With a small smile in return to the waves her friends gave her, and she made her way to go sit down with them. 

“Hey, you! Good to see you finally made it!” Nicole said as Noelle slid into the seat behind her.

“Well, you know how Jasmine is. Always wanting to literally stop and smell the flowers on our walk to Grandma’s.” Noelle said with a fond little smile. 

“How is she doing, by the way? With her… sickness and all that?” Ana, her other friend asked, which in turn brought on a deep frown to Noelle’s lips.

“She isn’t sick. And she’s just fine.” Noelle said, refusing now to make eye contact with either and instead found extreme interest in the menu on the table. 

“You know that’s not how she meant it, Noelle…” Nicole said, and reluctantly the brunette looked up. “It’s just that… What else re we supposed to call it? I mean, especially here..” She added, glancing around the room full of strangers.

“Anything but that? I don’t know. Let’s just talk about it later.” Noelle said, a more concerned little frown on her lips now as she looked around. 

For a while after, it was nothing but the usual chatter amongst friends, the mood lighter now as they continued on, ordering food for themselves. Of course, all three of them were acutely aware of Noelle’s opinions and feelings on her little sister Jasmine, something that was always best discussed at home. The discourse went on for some time, when all of a sudden Noelle stopped midsentence, bright eyes caught on the little TV recasting the news about the latest wreckage from one rather infamous mutant. Wondering what on earth had gotten into their friend, of course Ana and Nicole stopped to turn to the TV as well.

“Oh. Don’t know why you’re so interested in that Magneto guy, Noelle..”

“Must be because he’s hot.”

Vaguely Noelle heard the exchange, paired with giggles, until the newscast replay about how Erik Lehnsherr had terrorized the whole presidential party, how the president was almost killed, how all of the mutants involved were now walking free, all the things that Noelle had already kept on top of. It was Magneto, however, that worried Noelle most, and both Nicole and Ana knew it. When it had come to an end, a furious look came over Noelle as she turned back to her friends. 

“Honestly. I don’t know how he can do those things and get away with it.” She fumed, rolling her eyes.

“Still crazy to think that he lived right around here. Outside of town, but isolated.” Ana murmured with a sigh, a grim look tightening her jaw as she exchanged a glance with Nicole.

“I know. I don’t know what he thinks he can achieve by acting like that. He’ll accomplish nothing that way. Should’ve taken after his friend Mystique and literally and figuratively thrown his weapons aside. I don’t know… There’s something like a child in the way he was acting, thinking that a temper tantrum would get him anywhere.” Noelle stated, quite loudly at that. 

With such loud statements, both Nicole and Ana looked around almost nervously, as if Noelle were asking for trouble by being so bold. 

“Guys. Honestly. It’s fine for me to talk.” Noelle said, her green eyes rolling in the utmost annoyance. 

It was then, however, a leanly muscled figure turned around, just enough for only Noelle to see. For a moment Noelle narrowed her eyes, making the most awkward eye contact she ever had, because there was no reason this particular man should be interested in her… It was then her heart dropped to her stomach, which then proceeded to tangle itself up in knots with her realization. Apparently, Mr. Lehnsherr was going to continue to live in this area after all of his charades, even daring to come into town to enjoy a beer.

“Yeah… Really it is.” She continued, her jaw tightening itself, her eyes growing fierce as she pointedly looked away and back to her friends, determined to keep talking now and sharing her usually unwelcome opinions. “Because he acts like such a child. Seems to be a complete idiot if I do say so myself, and it’s no wonder he doesn’t have any of his old friends-“

“Noelle.” Ana cut her off. “That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it?”

Noelle shook her head. “Would you guys continue to socialize with me should I pull something like that? I should hope I wouldn’t pull something like that to begin with. I should hope I would listen to the both of you, as you would have the more sensible of suggestions.”  
Noelle quipped, then looked pointedly back to the one and only Erik Lehnsherr himself. Noelle was simply sure of it- he looked far too similar to the man she had kept careful track of, and what with the way he was glaring at her, he was likely terribly displeased with the fact that she had just been bad-mouthing him. To her surprise, however, it was he who turned away first, back to facing the front of the bar, and Noelle finally also turned back to her friends, who seemed dumbfounded.

“Was that… was that really him?” Nicole asked, her voice having dropped down to a whisper.

With a little smirk Noelle glanced between the two of them, nodding her head. 

“Why yes. It most certainly is him. Guess he still lives here.” Noelle shrugged, picking up her burger and taking a bite without a care towards the consequences. 

For a while still the conversation carried on, though Noelle took her chances in exchanging glances and glared with Mr. Lehnsherr. It was Nicole and Ana that both have to leave first, telling Noelle all about the finals they simply had to study for. Noelle stood up to give them both hugs and waved as they walked out the front door, only to sit back down and simply wait. Perhaps there was a chance Mr. Lehnsherr would like to join her. Noelle pretended to be enthralled with the last bits of her fries, indeed hoping that he would share his few choice words with her. Out of the corner of her eye she finally spotted movement, her heart forgetting to miss a beat and instead leaping hard against her chest. A tall figure towered over her, perhaps taking her in, studying her, though Noelle refused to look up. It was only when he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down did she flick up her green eyes, a polite little smile on her lips. 

“Now… Who is it that you think you are to be so qualified to say those things about me, hm?”

Her green eyes traveled along all the lines and ridges of his sculpted face, the sharp cheekbones and fierce eyes that peered from under long blonde eyelashes. Yet Noelle was so sure that he was simply giving his best attempt to look fiercer than he truly was. 

“I know that I can be completely sure that you’ve just about never been in the right with this.” She said simply, which only deepened the scowl on Erik’s face, and he leaned towards her, keeping his voice a low growl. 

“And I am asking you how. Because there is nothing an ordinary girl like you would understand with this.”

Noelle sat back, once more seeming to study him. Erik Lehnsherr kept a steady gaze back at her, not once backing down from his ready-to-pounce posture. Finally, a demure little smile played at her lips, which only served to make Erik all the more irritable. 

“Somehow, it doesn’t surprise me in the least that you’d actually assume that we all have to be like you in order to understand anything. And I’ll never get that.” Noelle said, and Erik raised a brow. 

“Because we’re something different. Something you have no right to speak about.”

Noelle scoffed. With a loud scrape of her chair, she stood up, towering over Erik, so that he had to lean back in order to face her properly.

“I suggest we take a walk, Mr. Lehnsherr.” Noelle said, and at this Erik pursed his lips together and raised both brows. And much to Noelle’s surprise, he also stood up.

“Then lead the way, Miss…”

“Noelle.”

And with that, she led the way out of the restaurant, head held high as Erik trailed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

“So Miss Noelle… You have yet to answer my question.” Erik said, after a long few minutes had passed them by, simply walking along the busy street. But Noelle knew exactly where she was going- to a little park in this part of town. It was a beautiful, quiet sort of place, her oasis whenever she needed to take a break from the chaotic. 

“I know. Thank you for reminding me.” She replied simply, and she found herself unable to contain the little smirk she felt on her lips as Erik- yet again- scowled.  
She still stayed quiet until they got to the park, and she sat the two of them down on a bench that over looked it. And again she kept him in silence, letting the question hang over the two of them as she seemed to rather enjoy herself. The late summer sun felt so warm against her skin, and the breeze that spoke of the coming autumn was just right. 

“I suppose you never liked to speak about being a mutant in front of everyone else. Until, of course, you became one of the most wanted criminals. I’m still not sure how Mr. Xavier thought it was a good idea to let you all- well, particularly you- just walk away from that. From almost killing another president, I mean.” She stopped, shaking her head, allowing herself a small little sigh before turning to him, surprised to see his blue eyes still intently focused on her. “I guess you’ve figured out I’m terribly ordinary, haven’t you?”

“It’s terribly apparent.”

Noelle nodded, then turned her eyes back to the empty playground before them, and the field that was only kept in a mediocre manner. But she far preferred it that way; it reminded her more of a meadow rather than a little park in the middle of a busy city. 

“I hope you know that I’m only telling you this because I don’t exactly want you to think I really don’t know anything, and believe I’m just saying these things to be rude, or something.”

“Go on…” 

Noelle turned to him, her bright green eyes meeting his sharp blue ones.

“You’re an absolute idiot.”

Erik pursed his lips together, looking none too pleased with this statement. “Is that all, then?”  
Noelle rolled her eyes, tilting her head to one side as she went on. “Of course not. Just because you’re an idiot, doesn’t mean I think you’re stupid. Think about it. The way your friend Charles handled it was much more diplomatic. Much more effective than being gung-ho and having everyone else scared of mutants.”

“And why shouldn’t you be? We have powers far greater than any of you could understand.” Erik scoffed.

Noelle sprang up, her jaw tightened as she glowered down at him. “Because I don’t want for my parents to be scared of and always shame my little sister!” She snapped, and Erik stood up, his expression wary. But this was most certainly not the time Noelle was going to back down. “You don’t get it, do you? It’s not just you the world revolves around. Not just about the mutants we know about now. There’s a whole other generation, more mutated genes to come from us “regular” people, and you think it’s a good idea for everyone to be afraid of that? That’s disgusting.” 

Noelle turned on her heels, head once more held high, and started to march away from him. Oh, she’d had enough of him, and she was more than content to state her piece and simply leave. So it was with great annoyance that she used her energies to not once look to the side and over to Erik, who had dashed to catch up to her, walking alongside her. 

“You mean to tell me that your parents don’t love their other daughter like you? I suppose that’s why it’s so easy for you to say the things you do!” he snarled, and being the quicker of the two of them, stopped in front of her to block her path, this time the one to tower over her and make her feel diminutive. 

“No, Erik! I mean to tell you that for the three years that Jasmine has been alive, I’ve been protecting her, because they would never understand!” She said, and without any thought to it at all, she pulled her hand back, and in an instant she felt the stinging sensation of impact, the sound of skin-on-skin a shock even to herself- not the she felt particularly apologetic…. Merely shocked. She looked up from staring at her hand up to Erik, whose head was still snapped to one side, and slowly he brought his own hand to the cheek she had slapped. 

“I think you’ve made your point, Miss Noelle.” He said, looking evenly at her as her eyes went wide. Yet there was no burning anger in his eyes, no animosity in his tone. He slipped his hand from his cheek, taking a step closer to her, and Noelle dared not move. Now he seemed to be the one studying her, looking particularly intrigued. 

“I… Have?” She said.

He nodded twice, pursing his lips together in what seemed to be a thoughtful expression. “You have. You get your points and opinion across very well… Thank you for that, Noelle-“

“Mahoney. Noelle Mahoney.” She supplied, and Erik curtly nodded again.

“It’s been a pleasure, Miss Noelle.” He said, and this time, it was he who walked away, stepping back before brushing past her, leaving her reeling and feeling quite lucky that Erik Lehnsherr has just allowed her to slap him, without at all growing upset.


	4. Chapter 4

Once more, Jasmine and Noelle were on one of their little walks. Noelle found that it was much better to let little Jasmine roam in the woods of one of the parks, though it wasn’t exactly near their house. It was far better, though, because it was here and only here that Jasmine could make as many pretty flowers grow as her little heart desired. 

“Are you almost ready to go, Jasmine?” Noelle asked, watching as Jasmine pulled up a bunch of freshly-grown purple daisies, which she figured were especially for the vase on their kitchen table.

“Uh-huh. Do you think Mommy will like these purple ones?” Jasmine said, finally turning to present the bouquet. Noelle smiled and nodded, taking one of Jasmine’s hands to start walking back.

“I’m sure she’ll love the flowers you’ve found in the woods, just like always.”

In their companionable silence they made their way back home together, Noelle opening the front door for Jasmine. At once she froze, the sound of a particularly familiar voice coming from the living room stopping her.

“Noelle? Who does that deep voice belong to?” Jasmine whispered, and Noelle looked down as she quietly shut the front door. Though before she could answer, she heard the sound of her father’s voice coming towards them.

“Ah, there the two of them are now. Let me go get them.”  
Noelle quite forgot to let go of Jasmine’s hand as their father approached the two of them, his focus on Jasmine.

“I’m glad the two of you are back from your walk already. Now, there’s a Mr. Smith waiting in the living room, telling us all about a very exciting opportunity. Your mother and I are very proud of you, sweetie. We had no idea you’d be able to go to a very, very special school!” Mr. Mahoney started, beaming down at Jasmine. 

“Come on, I know you’d like to meet him! You come too, Noelle. Your mother and I also want your input.”   
Noelle nodded slowly as they went in further, her eyes falling to one figure that stood up with the friendliest smile on his face. Only briefly did he meet Noelle’s gaze before he leaned down to better see Jasmine, who lead her over to the nice-looking man.

“Hello, you must be Jasmine. Those are lovely flowers you have. Did you pick them yourself?” Erik asked, and Jasmine nodded with her brightest smile. 

“Do you want one?” She asked, letting go of Noelle’s hand to pull out a flower and hold it out to him.

“Thank you, Miss Jasmine. I’ll treasure it forever.” He said, once more sitting back down in the recliner he must have been offered. “Why don’t you sit down? You too, Miss…”

“Noelle.” Noelle supplied, blinking slowly and curiously, as if he didn’t already know her name. Noelle felt herself being pulled into the spot that her mother had just vacated in order to put up the fresh flowers, and Jasmine sat herself in Noelle’s lap to listen.

“I have come here today to tell you about a special school I know you’d like to go to. It’s called Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.”   
With wide eyes and a little gasp, Jasmine turned to Noelle with a wildly excited smile on her lips. 

“Keep listening.” Noelle whispered, placing a little kiss on the top of Jasmine’s head before she turned around to do as Noelle said. 

“It’s a wonderful school, for children just like you, Jasmine. You’ll learn all the things others would in school, but much, much more because you are so smart.” Erik said, slowly as though he were looking for the right words to explain this to a little one. Clearly, he hadn’t much practiced in explaining things in simpler terms for a little girl, only his sales pitch to the parents. It was her father who spoke up first. 

“Your mother and I have discussed it a bit, and so far we’ve decided it would be a good idea. What do you think, Noelle?”

“You don’t have to make a decision just yet.” Erik began before Noelle could answer, but Noelle also cut him off.

“I think this would be a very good idea for Jasmine. I help her with learning and preparing her for preschool this fall. If… If I could, I would also like to stay with her at the school. Just so that she has someone she knows there.” Noelle said, looking straight at Erik with a sort of thankful look in her green eyes. Of course, she still thought he was a complete idiot for coming into her home like this, finding her after just a couple of days ago. And she couldn’t help but wonder why he did that. Those questions were ones she would want answers to as soon as this was done and over with. 

“That would be most certainly something we could work out, Miss Noelle.” Erik said, a relieved sort of smile played on her lips. 

“Good. Thank you.” She said, and Erik stood up with a sense of finality.

“Keep in contact with me, Mr. Mahoney. Thank you for your time.” 

It was only an hour after his departure before Noelle rummaged through the drawers to pick out the papers they’d been given, quite possibly also as fake as the identification Erik had given her parents. But even still, she went to their home phone, dialed the number that she found after making sure no one else was around, she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” a husky voice that was undeniably Erik’s answered.

“What on earth do you think you were doing?” She snapped, and for a while after there was only silence, then a voice full of realization. 

“Oh. Noelle. I was helping you and Jasmine out, of course.”  
Noelle shook her head for a moment until she realized he couldn’t actually see her. 

“That was stupid of you to do, you know. It’s not like I haven’t told my parents what I think about you.” She hissed, keeping her voice down low. 

“Do you approve of nothing I do?” 

For a moment Noelle stood there, lips pursed.

“I suppose… I suppose that was actually an admirable thing to do.” She said, and then wondered how wide he happened to be smiling now, since it was all in the tone of his voice. 

“I’m glad you finally agree. Now, let’s see. How does meeting in a week or so sound for us to start that road trip? I’ll gladly be your escort if you let me.” 

“Of course.” Noelle agreed without a second thought, her smile growing. “I think Jasmine really would enjoy it up there. I’ve always heard it was a good school and all, especially for those who really knew what Mr. Xavier does for those kids. But I never thought I’d get an opportunity to take her there.” 

“It isn’t a problem at all to help out any fellow mutant and her beautiful sister.”

Noelle’s eyes grew wide and her cheeks grew hot. “Oh! I- well, thank you for helping us.” She managed to mumble, and from the other end of the line she heard a breathy chuckle. 

“I’ll see you later, Miss Noelle.”


End file.
